


Demons Can Run Too (Thor Love Story)

by Im_A_Serious_Writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Serious_Writer/pseuds/Im_A_Serious_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Avengers destroy New York trying to save it, Thor leaves to take Loki back to Asguard. While he's away Tony hires some help for 'damage control' but instead she catches a certain thunder god's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions Stick

My heels click against the marble flooring of Stark Tower's reception area. I head towards the desk and ting the bell once. A woman emerges from the room behind the desk and eyed me oddly.  
"Can i help you?" She says clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she sits down. And as she sits down i realize exactly why Tony hired her. All boobs, no brains.  
"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Stark." I reply in a formal tone. As i place the files I'm holding in my arm onto the desk in front of me.  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asks in a bored tone.  
"If you bothered to at least try and do your job, you'd know I'm the new head of publicity. I'm in charge of staff and the outlook the Avengers and Stark's company in itself. So as my first act of business. You are now unemployed. Have a nice day." I smile as i pick up the files and make my way towards the elevator. 

Once it arrives i enter and press the penthouse button on the side and the doors close. J.AR.V.I.S speaks up over the intercom int he elevator.  
"Hello, Ms, Johnson. I am J.A.R.V.I.S. Please place your hand in the print scanner to your right and enter your pass code into the dial pad to the left of it." He asks politely and a small palm print scanner clicks and extends out from the wall along with a small dial pad. I place my hand on the scanner and wait for it to be finished scanning my prints into the system. I then add in my pass code. I'd memorized all the numbers as soon as i found out i'd gotten the job. 

The elevator was quite fast considering. But then again it was Stark Industries. Nothing was done by halves. In no time i was about 10 floors way from the penthouse and all of a sudden very nervous. I took a deep breathe and composed myself. Straightening out my skirt just as the bell tinged telling me i'd reached my destination. 

The doors swung open and i put on a firm yet professional face. Several pairs of eyes set on me and all conversation that was going on stopped as soon as i entered the room. 

"Ah! You must be the new publicist, Pepper hired! Come in!" Mr, Stark welcomes. I walk towards him and reach my hand out.  
"Mr. Stark. My name is Stevianna Josvick. Ms, Potts has hired me to, in her own words, 'Fix' the publicity problem you are having." I shake his hand as he nods.  
"Well, I'm Tony. Meet the team. This is -" I cut him off with a small hand gesture.  
"I know who everyone is Mr. Stark. It's my job to know you better than you know yourself. How about we move on to the more pressing matters? Like the way the worl dviews The Avengers as more if a hindrance than a help to the working day to day life?" I ask.  
"Um... Yes of course." He gestures towards the large meeting room like table. 

I place the large file i have had in my hands for the past hour down on the table and shrug my bag, with even more file in, onto the floor.  
"Please take a seat everyone. There are things we need to discuss." I point to the seats. They all take a seat except Captain America and Thor. Who are absent.  
"May i ask where Mr Rogers and Thor are?" I glance around. Clearly my presence un nerves everyone. However, i firmly believe in a solid tactic of getting straight to the point. I am the best of the best after all and that's what landed my job here. That and i've been friends with Pepper for years but we'll keep that one a secret for now. 

"Thor should be on his way back from New Mexico and I have no idea where Cap is." Clint explains. But as if on cue Steve Rogers come's bursting in to the room with a bag.  
"I'm sorry im late. I had to go and get some new running shoes and it took longer than i thought" He shoved the bag down next to the door and pulled up a seat.  
"Been too busy saving kittens from trees and helping old ladies across the street?" Tony mocks him. I cough slightly as to try and regain control of the situation. 

"Shall we?" I press. I start by entering my log in details into J.A.R.V.I.S's system to access the files i need on the system as well as using the tv's to show the group things easier. 

"I'm here to fix the problem. Like you, i'm the best in my field. I fix things no one else can." I tap on the folder that includes the Avengers info files. "You saved the world from an alien attack. Yes. However, you also caused a massive divide around the world. Some believe you're the best thing since sliced bread. They worship the ground you walk on. BUT! The other believe you need to hang up your capes and call it a day." I tap on the video file of The Hulk, or Dr Banner, smashing buildings. And as it loads onto the screen there's an almighty thud from outside on the balcony. Thor comes swanning in looking a little bit less than pleased. As he walks in he stops when he spots me. 

"Ah, Thor. Please take a seat. I'm Stevianna Josvick. Your new publicist." I give him a small smile as he walks over to me. He takes me hand and kisses the back of it.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Stevianna. I apologize for my lateness." I blush a little bit and take my hand back as he takes a seat next to Clint Barton. 

"As i was saying." The video of The Hulk is playing in the background. "People are concerned because although, yes, Tony Stark has a lot of money, it is ultimately the tax payers dollars that pay for the damage that is caused." I skip to the next video which is of Captain America. "There are a lot of people that dont want you around. So what's going to happen is this. We're going to give the public time to heal. Time to stew on their beliefs if you will. This means, everyone is on lock down to this tower for the next two weeks. Starting now. Those running shoes are going to start collecting dust Cap." There are several signs of protest. Clint arguing about his family, Cap saying something about running, Banner doesnt protest much since he never leaves the tower anyway. Thor laughs and puts his hammer on the table. 

"You are all mad. I am not staying in this tower. I am a god among men." He laughs a deep laugh. I place my hands on my hips. A small cough is all it takes from me to shut everyone up immediately. 

"Whether you like it or not Thor Odinson you are going to be 'stuck in this tower' as you so put it. You all are. Simply because the last thing we need right now is any of you causing more damage or making more of a mess. So yes. You will be staying here. As will I. Pepper will be visiting at some point. Now take the hammer off the table. That, along with Captains shield, Clints arrows, And Tony's suits are now officially confiscated until further notice." I am only received with silence and a group of shocked looks. 

"I like her. She has balls." Natasha comments. I send her a small smile and she responds with one too.  
"So lets begin this on a good mark. You have 3 hours to collect things you need, clothes and anything you'd like to bring in whilst on lock down. I'll see you back here in 3 hours. You're dismissed."  
"It's like having another Fury." Tony comments. I smile as they disperse. Not all too happy about it.


	2. FIrst Day On Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave me feedback. Good or Bad! I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have, i'll give you credit but i just have a feeling that the idea i have for this story could be made so much better with the input of fellow Marvel lovers! 
> 
> Thank-you for reading!

It's been an hour since i got here at Stark Tower. The team is off getting what they need and seeing people they need to see before they get put on lock down. Fury knows exactly why im here and was actually the one that gave me the all clear to put them on Lock Down. After all he is the big boss man in charge. 

I'd already retrieved my suitcases from my car and parked it in Tony's secure garage. I was staying on floor 27. Tony had the tower made as a home for him, as well as a central center for Pepper to run the Stark Industries from since the Malibu house had been destroyed and Hong Kong was just to awkward to work from. There were 20 floors for business and 10 for accommodation and Tony's 'play rooms' as Pepper referred to them as. I had made myself at home already and put my things away and decided to take a look around the tower while i waited for the others to get back. 

I walk down the hall i'm staying on and eventually find my way to the main room and kitchen. And when i say kitchen i mean it's full of alcohol and junk food. There's another kitchen a few floors down that has actual food. I walk into the living area and spot Steve over by the window looking out. 

"You know, it looked a lot different when i was younger." He comments. I stop in my tracks and turn to him.  
"Pardon?" I ask and i take a step towards him.  
"New York. Before i got caught up in all the business with the Army and experiments, i was lucky enough to be able to visit New York. Back in 1930. It was a lot different back then. It's mesmerizing." He just stands and stared out the window. I walk over and stand next to him looking out the window too.  
"You're not wrong about it being mesmerizing. I remember the first time i saw NYC. I was amazed. I cant imagine how odd it must be for you, leaving one world behind and waking up in another." I say with a small smile.  
"You're very right. I'm catching up though. Slowly getting better." He turns to me. "I never got to formally introduce myself. Steve Rogers." He extends his hand out for me to take.  
"It's lovely to meet you Steve Rogers. I'm Stevianna Josvick." I shake his hand with a smile.  
"So what's the plan, Miss Josvick?" He asks as we retract our hands. We start walking towards the balcony door and talk as we go.  
"Please. Call me Stevie. I'm going to be around for a while. The plan? Stage 1. Damage Control. It's my job to make the public love you as much as they did before the whole NY incident. Which starts with Lock Down. Give the public 'Breathing Space', time to mull over their thoughts and realize how much you guys are needed. Then we move onto Stage 2."  
"What is Stage 2?" He enquires. I give him a small smile.  
"That's a secret until Stage 1 is complete." I tap my nose as i say this to lighten the mood and tell him its a secret. He nods and smiles. It's quite warm today. This balcony is a little un nerving due to the glass floor but it's beautiful none the less. 

We're interrupted by an angry looking Thor landing on the roof above us. Myself and Steve turn at the same time to see Thor jump down from the roof onto the balcony with us.  
"What's up?" Steve asks. He's met with Thor dropping his hammer onto the glass balcony and the entire thing shaking a little. I begin to get a little uneasy.  
"Jane. I do not understand. She, We...! I Do NOT understand!" He's pacing back and forth. I decide to try calming him down before one or all of us get wiped out by his anger.  
"What's happened Thor?" I try, Keeping one hand gripped firmly onto the hand rail just in case i reach the other out to him. He stops pacing and looks at me.  
"You are a woman! Why are women so confusing! They confuse me so!" He rants. Cap lets out a small laugh and pats my shoulder.  
"This one's all yours. Women aren't exactly my strong point." He slaps Thor on the back in a manly kind of way before walking back inside. 

I take in a deep breath and look Thor straight in the eyes. "Would you like to tell me what's gone on? I'm good at a lot of things but mind reading is not one of them unfortunately." He stops pacing and stands next to me at the hand rail looking out at the city.  
"I visited Jane. She told me 'I think we should see other people' and walked away from me. I do not understand." Oh shit... How the hell am i going to explain this without getting my head taken off? Christ on a bicycle.  
"Um.. I dont think I'm the best one to explain that to you. Maybe ask Tony?" I offer. He shrugs.  
"Yes. I shall talk to the Man of Iron. He knows women... Thank-you, Lady Stevianna." He gives me a small smile.  
"Please, Call me Stevie. I hate my full name but it sounds more professional." I insist.  
"Lady Stevie." He repeats. I'm not going to be able to get away from the Lady thing am i? Hmm... I suppose it wont be too bad. 

He heads inside and i stay on the balcony for a while. It's peaceful out here. Until my phone rings. 'Don't you dare look back, Keep your eyes on me, i said you're ho-' 

"Hello." I answer.  
"Hey, Stevie, It's Pepper." Ahh good old Pepper.  
"Hey" How's things in Hong Kong?" I ask. I hear her sigh.  
"Difficult. Very difficult. How are things at the tower? Everyone alright? Tony Behaving?" I hear the amusement in her voice in the last part.  
"Well, they've been welcoming. They're not happy about the whole 'Lock Down' situation. Except Tony. He's bouncing at spending more time on his suits." I reply.  
"Tony and those darn suits i swear. I take it you didnt tell them about why you're the one that got chosen for this job?" She asks suddenly in seriousness. I sigh.  
"No. No-one's asked. So i dont tell. The less i say the better." I explain and she agrees.  
"I suppose you're right. But you know Tony. Once he gets bored he'll start digging." She warns.  
"I know, there's no way to get around that. SO they're going to find out. But for now, i'm just Stevie. The pain in the ass publicist hired to boss around a bunch of grown ups." She laughs and i hear someone talking in Chinese in the background. She sighs.  
"I'm going to have to go. The meeting is about to start. I'll call you later on or i'll pop up to the tower once im back in NY."  
"Okay, good luck! Speak soon!" We say our goodbyes and hang up. The sky's getting darker. I make my way back into the Tower and see Tony and Steve stood at the bar. 

We make small talk until the others return and i call everyone to the living area.  
"So, we're now on lock down for the next few weeks. You'll have no contact with the outside world. You are only to leave the tower if it is an emergency." I state. Everyone, though some unwillingly, agree's.  
"Okay, enough of the business talk. Who's up for a drink?" Tony asks. No sooner was it said, we were sat in a circle around the living room drinking beers while Tony was making cocktails behind the bar. He'd decided to try and make a cocktail for each person. For example, he's made after Natasha. Calling it The Widow. It consists of Vodka, Because she's Russian, Cherry Liqueur, to stand as her hair, Soda, because "She does have a sweet spot" and a shot of peach shnappes because her favorite saying is 'Peachy'. It tasted alright. It was good enough. He's trying to find one for Steve but he only has Soda up to now. I'd hate to think of what they'd make for me. If only they knew. 

"So, Stevie. Why were YOU chosen out of all the publicists in New York to deal with our little fuck up?" Tony quizzes.  
"I've known Pepper for a while. She got in touch and asked me to help. There's also the small fact that i've worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for quite a few years now, mainly on the ground, making sure that nothing gets out to the public or press that shouldn't. But on a turning coin to that, i also made sure that the stuff that was beneficial to the company was thrown into the press and spread like wild fire. I make people like things they otherwise wouldnt by the way i put things across." I take a swig from my bottle. "In short. I could sell ice to an Eskimo." That gathered a laugh from Clint, Bruce and Natasha.  
"I like her." Natasha comments as she high fives me.  
"I'm going to make sure that anything that needs fixing, gets fixed. But unfortunately, Tony. This isn't something money can fix." I smile.  
"Cheers to that!" Steve raises his glass and we all toast to turning things around. 

We spend the rest of the night laughing, talking, getting to know each other, sharing stories and generally just being a group of normal people. You'd never thing that the group of people in this room were a God of Thunder, An 80 something year old super soldier, 2 assassins, the outcome of a nuclear experiment gone wrong, a mastermind billionaire and last of all. Me. A mutant.


	3. Call Me Freak

The first few days on lock down were a little less than smooth. Steve decided that since he cant go running outside he was going to run up and down the stairs of the tower from top to bottom and over again. It caused a bit of a stir with the staff on the lower ground floors to say the least. Thank-fully however, Tony does have an entire floor dedicated to training and exercising. Not that he uses it much himself, but it's kept Natasha and Clint happy. Banner has spent all of his time in the lab with Tony messing with the suits and what not. But Thor's spent the majority of his time either locked in his room or sat on the roof... He doesn't always sit and talk to us. It breaks my heart because he's a God! 

I will admit, i was more excited about getting to know Thor than anything else when Pepper and Fury offered me this job. I was bouncing all over the place internally. Yet i had my everlasting professional front on. The only thing that bothers me is that i know for a fact he'd never look twice at me. I suppose it's more of a fangirl crush than anything else. It'll pass im sure. Anyway, at this moment in time im sat behind what would be the bar in Tony's living room because lets be real here. Tony Stark doesnt cook. 

I'm checking over how the whole Lockdown thing is going. I'm checking social media like Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr stats etc, I'm catching up on what the press have been saying about the Avengers 'lack of participation in the real world' and it's looking good. People are missing them already. I'm in the middle of watching a news clip when Tony and Banner swan through the door looking rather pleased with themselves. 

"Should i be worried?" I ask not looking back up from my laptop.  
"Well... Maybe." Tony replies, this gets my attention. I pause the video, take out my headphones and look up, twisting my body on the chair in their direction.  
"Go on..." I press.  
"Well we got bored-" Tony started but got interrupted by Banner.  
"No YOU got bored. You just dragged me in for shared blame." He points out. I already know where this is going.  
"Whatever, anyway, I got bored and did some digging. On you!" He points at me as he waltz's over and pours himself a whisky. I keep my front on, not letting anything away.  
"And...?" I question.  
"And, I found out your little secret. Stevie." He smiles as he says my name. He says it in his usual mocking manor.  
"And what would that be?" I have a small smirk on my face.  
"You're a mutant." He just comes out and says it. My face doesnt budge a bit. That smirk stays in place, firmly.  
"Wow, It only took you 3 days. Is that a new record?" I'm not denying it. Why would i? I'm not hiding anything.  
"No denial? No begging me to keep your secret?" He's just being an ass now. I shrug.  
"What secret. It's not a secret. You didnt ask so i didnt tell. Simple." I smile as i place my headphones back into my head but before i can he slides a piece of paper over to me on the sly behind the desk. Off he swans, back the way he came and i pick the note up and read it. 

'Meet me at the Lab on the 15th floor at 10pm.' Oh christ... I stuff it back in my pocket and carry on my research until i get knocked from my concentration by a large body squeezing past me to get the the door. I take out my headphones and catch him before he goes outside. 

"Thor! Wait." He stops and looks at me. He looks tired.  
"Yes Lady Stevie?" His voice is dull. It's not full of life like it usually is. I sigh as an idea pops into my head.  
"Follow me." I say as i grab his sleeve. He follows without resistance and i take him to his room. He's about to question when i stop him.  
"Go and get ready. There should be some gym clothes in there for you." I push him into the room and close the door. I'm already in sweats so i dont need to get changed. After a few moments he emerges from the room in sweats and oh boy, those muscles are defined in that t-shirt!  
"Why am i to wear this?" He asks. And as i drag him to the elevator i explain.  
"I'm sick of seeing you mope around so we're going to work out, spar, train, whatever you want to call it. I'm starting to feel a bit grubby myself actually." The elevator pings and the doors open. 

I wasnt lieing. I was feeling grubby. I'm a massive fitness fanatic, as well as part of my mutation being that i have a higher metabolism and an extremely high adrenaline rate and energy level. I needed to keep moving. He doesnt question any of it. He just follows down to the training room but as soon as the doors open his eyes light up a bit. I smile at this.

We spent a good 4-5 hours training, sparring, laughing and he even taught me some Asguardian fighting moves. He was smiling and i could see that he was enjoying it as much as i was. We went back up to the living room and ended up stood on the balcony due to the heat Tony had going on in the tower and the two of us were still warm from training. We didnt talk much until Thor decides to speak. 

"I miss my home." He says. I dont answer, just listen. "I miss being surrounded by beings like myself. Earth is good. But home is better." I sigh.  
"I think i may know a way to make you feel better?" I dont look at him, but he looks at me. Eyebrows raised. Taking in a deep breath, my elbows were resting on the top of the balcony wall. I stretch my hands out over the city and open my palms. Small jolts of electricity snap between my fingers as i do so. It's been so long since i found out i could do this i dont even need to concentrate any more. He takes in a breath.  
"What is this?" He asks as he gently grabs my arm and brings my hand towards him. Electricity still snapping across me hand lighting up the two of us.  
"I'm not just a human. I'm what we call a mutant. My DNA is different you a humans and that allows me to do things like this." He catches on to that.  
"So what else can you do?" I snap my fingers on the other hand and small blue flames appear and lick their way across my hand but never going past my wrist.  
"There's a lot more i can do. But i havent used them in so long i doubt they'd be very impressive." I point out turning my hand as Thor watches the blue flames intently.  
"Does it not hurt?" I shake my head.  
"Not any more." I give him a small smile.  
"Then why did you stop using them?" He frowns. I close my hands into fists and turn back to the city. Stopping the electricity and the flames.  
"It's not normal. What i am. It's looked down upon and i was bullied for it in school and we get treat differently because of the mutation. SO it's a lot easier to keep it a secret." I crack my knuckles and Thor lets out a frustrated breath.  
"You should meet the people in Asguard. They are like you and i." He smiles and i feel my heart flutter that tiniest bit because of it. But i know he's just being kind to me. Afterall. I'm a mere ant compared to him and his species.


	4. Dinner Dates Aren't Always Smooth Runnings

So 10pm rolls around and i drag myself away from the laptop and go towards the Lab on the floor below. After our conversation earlier, Thor decided i should show him more about the mutation of my DNA and we had a very long discussion about it. Him telling me i'd be classed as a form of Royalty on Asguard and the neighboring realms because my mutation, or gift as he addresses it as, allows me to control elemental things. 

Thor had long left me to my work as i filled out paperwork and replied to important e-mails to Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D, the press, and other people that are involved in this whole 'Mission Impossible' of getting the Avengers popular again. It's a hard job. But it's mine. 

I reach the lab and scan my hand at the palm scanner to enter. I find Tony with his head stuck inside what looks to be some sort of vehicle. Banner isnt in the room so he must be off somewhere flirting with Natasha or sleeping. Anyway, i cough lightly to let Tony know i'm here and he calls out from under the machine he's fixing.

"I'll be right with you, Little X-Woman." He calls. I roll my eyes. He's clearly read up on me enough to know that i went to Charles Xaviers School For The Gifted. Pepper did warn me. I roll my eyes and take a seat on the bench next to his computer and see my file on the screen. Cheeky little so and so.   
"You going to tell me why i'm here or shall i just guess by the fact that you have my life displayed in-front of me?" I flick a couple of pages along and Fury was right. S.H.I.E.L.D really did keep a close eye on everything you do.   
"Well aren't you a smarty pants. No. You dont need to guess." He's rolling out from under the machine now.   
"I'm going to level with you. I understand your whole 'Lockdown, give the public breathing space' idea. But it sucks. So i think we should go for some Shwarma and talk it over where ears arn't listening to every word. What do you say?" He offers rubbing dirt and oil off his face. I eye him. It clearly un nerves him a little bit.   
"Why are you so interested in my life, Stark?" I question. My eyes flicking to the screen then back to him.   
"I'm interested in your mutation. Very interested actually. So was Banner once he found out what it is. Him being a nerd for Biological Science and stuff." He explains.  
"So where is Banner?" I ask.   
"Off somewhere, doing something, i dont know. You're avoiding the question. Shwarma?" He presses. I reluctantly agree and tell him im going to need half an hour to get ready. 

Nearly 45 minutes later and im still waiting for Tony to finish his hair. That man. I straighten out my outfit as Thor walks past with Clint towards the elevator while im standing at the bar. Right as i get a text from Tony telling me he'd meet me down at the garage to save any questions. 

Tony Stark : I'll meet you down at the garage on the lower basement. Saves un-necessary questions. :) 

"And where do you think you're going? We're on lockdown remember?" Clint questions with a smile.   
"I'm going to discuss business with Pepper down town. I never said i was on Lockdown. Just that i was staying here." I smile. 

I head towards the elevator with them and ride it down until they get out at the training rooms. I stay in and meet Tony in the lower garage. This place has 4. 4! I see him smiling as he's sat in the Bently. I climb in the passenger seat and he places a thick file on my lap. 

We drive for about 20 minutes chatting until we reach a little restaurant. We enter, sit and order. We look at each other and Tony has that shit eating grin of his plastered all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite a short chapter i know. But the next one will be longer i promise!


	5. The Truth Always Comes Out

"So. Lets address the elephant in the room shall we. Why you? Why did Fury hire you?" He asks leaning back in his chair. I inhale a deep breath.   
"You already know that. Don't you? You know everything about me. So you tell me what you know and i'll fill in the gaps." I offer. He Smirks at my minor challenge. 

"Okay, Your 'Stage persona' as we'll call it is Stevianna Josvick. 22 year old professional publicist that studied at Harvard until dropping out at the age of 20. Adopted. Brown hair, blue eyes, standard height but very bright for such a young age." He recites from the file only looking up twice.   
"I'll give it to you Stark. You're good. All correct. Except one thing. I wasn't adopted. I was placed in care until i reached 18." I point out. "But do tell me what you've found out is underneath the 'Stage Personna', Stark." I push. 

"Your real name is Stephania* Jacklovich. You were born in Russia all the way back in the 1700's but, due to your mutation, when you reached the tender age of 22 you stopped aging. You noticed this and ran away from home before anyone else did. You bounced from home to home under various different names for years. Until your mutation grew and developed more and more." He stopped talking and looked at me. I was breathing a little deeper now. He knew more than he let on. S.H.I.E.L.D kept tabs on everything.   
"Carry On." I prompted.   
"Your list of mutations include: The ability to manipulate and create Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightening, Gravity ,and both Dark and Light Matter. Time Bending, Visual and Mental Manipulation and Hallucination of the mind. Plus many more S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know about, im sure. You attended Charles Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters from the founding day onwards until about 10 years ago." He doesnt know quite everything.

"I've got to give it to you Stark. You're good. Very good. You have me all figured out. But you also answered your own question. Why did they hire me? Why have i been working and recruiting for S.H.I.E.L.D for so long? Mental and Visual Manipulation. It's in my blood to make people see and and act against their own self conscience. I'm what you would call a Class 8 Mutant, Tony Stark. I have a lot more than what's on that list because although yes i do harness those powers, my main mutation in my DNA is to copy the strengths from any other mutant i come into contact with. My cells adapt and take a copy of the other mutants power. All the strengths. None of the weaknesses. There are endless possibilities to what i can do. That's why i work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I've known Pepper for years. So i guess you're going to go and run back to the tower and tell everyone?" I lean back just as the food arrives. 

"No actually. I was going to offer you a deal." He says as he tucks into his food. This catches my attention.   
"A deal?" I repeat. He nods.   
"Yeah, Obviously your main job at the tower is to be the publicist, But, i wanna offer you the chance to actually work with me. And the team. Help me with the suits. Your DNA can unlock endless potentials for upgrades and things of the like. But why not talk to Fury about becoming part of the Team? Become an Avenger?" He shovels food into his mouth and i almost choke on mine.   
"I dont think i quite understand you Tony. Do you not think if i wanted to become any kind of a weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D i would of done it by now? I'm not interested in using my powers to hurt people." I state.  
"Then use them to save people, protect them." He counters.   
"Why do you want me to join you guys so bad?" I query.   
"Because, We're a little run down and stretched a little thin. We're better in numbers. Besides. Thor seems to have taken quite a liking to you." I blush at his comment and he notices. "See! You like him too. Not to mention i saw you two on the balcony earlier. He knows what you are, what you can do and he thinks you're great!"   
I mull it over in my head for a while.   
"Give me some time to think, yeah? I'll help you with the suit thing. But give me a day or two to think things over before you tell everyone else, okay?" I bargain with him. He nods and we enjoy the rest of the meal in peace and small conversation about my abilities and things of the like.


	6. Decisions Aren't Always Easy

I'd spent the entirety of last night and the majority of today mulling over Tony's offer. I've been weighing up the pros and cons of the entire thing in my head and it was starting to hurt so i decided to try and distract myself from the subject of joining them by seeing if my plan to get the public to like them was working.

I park myself on my bed with my laptop and array of snacks, and get to work. Whilst doing this i came across an article on the 'Missing Avengers'. And after reading it and having a good giggle at their conspiracy theory's i see that it says at the bottom 'We have contacted Tony Starks publicist for comment on the situation.' So I checked my e-mails and lo and behold they have. So i reply. 

To : Abraham.Denton@MissionNews.com   
From : Stevianna.Josvick@PublicT.com

Dear Mr Denton,   
In reply to your previous messages asking for comment on the current hiatus of The Avengers team, I feel i must inform you that the team is taking some well deserved time away from the spot light, and all controversial media that is attached to the recent happenings in New York. All are well and in good health and will return to the public eye shortly.

Mr Stark has asked me to remind you that there is still the Stark Expo to be held in the coming months and he will be open to any questions regarding these weeks then. 

Thank-you for your e-mail, and you time. If you wish to speak with me further please feel free to contact me again. 

Regards   
Ms. S. Josvick   
Stark Industries Head of Public Relations

Just as i press send there's a knock on my door. I mumble a come in and in walks Thor. In all his godly glory. 

"Hello, Lady Stevie." He says as he comes in.   
"Hey Thor, What can i do for you?" I ask patting my bed, prompting him to sit next to me. Looking curiously at my laptop.   
"I was wondering if you could help me. I wish to dress in midguardian clothing. Clothing that fits." He tugs his shirt a little and i cant help but smile.   
"I take it Steve's stuff is still a little bit small?" I ask as i stand up. He simply nods. "Come on. I'll take you shopping. Tony's paying of course." I slip my shoes on and usher him to follow me.   
"I thought we could not leave the Tower?" He points out. I grin and face him.   
"Yes but when you make the rules, you can bend them." We make our way down to the garage and i find my Land Rover tucked in the back of Tony's garage.

We spend a good hour driving across town to the fashion district that i know will have a shop that fits him. Once we arrive, he puts his sunglasses on and his hood up so not to attract attention. Fair Play. We reach the shop and to my utter delight my good friend is working today. As i walk in she spots me and runs to hug me. 

"Oh my gosh! Hey! I havent seen you in so long! Where have you been!" She holds my shoulders at arms length smiling. We swap our pleasantries.  
"I need a favor." I say.  
"Anything! What do you need?" She asks. I point to Thor who's standing very awkwardly behind me.   
"OMG, Is that Thor?!" She borderline screams. I slam my hand over her mouth and nod.   
"Shhh! Please! The last thing i need right now is to loose my job. We need clothes that fit." He waves and smiles as she nods and rushes to close the shop doors and flips the sign to closed. 

After an hour we'd measured, fitted and picked about 30 pieces of clothing. Summing up to a grand total of $2,680. Thor was happy so that's what counted and he looked a lot more comfortable already. I made plans to meet my friend later on in the week and we left. On our way back to the tower Thor decides to spark up a very different conversation. 

"You are not like other women, Lady Stevie." He says. I look at him for a split second before i turn my head back to the road.   
"What do you mean?" I asked worried incase he was on about my mutations.   
"You're kinder than most. More... What is the word i am looking for?" He fumbles.   
"Laid back?" I offer. He nods.   
"Yes. Laid back. But i must ask. Tony said something to me the other day that sparked my interest." Oh fuck. I'm going to kill him.   
"Tony says a lot of things, not all of them of much use." I try to lighten the mood but his gaze never leaves me.   
"That may be true. But he mentioned something about your powers." Oh thank god.   
"What about my powers?" I press.   
"You may be of great use to us on battle. Why do you not join us?" He asks. Just as we pull into the garage. I park the car in the parking spot it was in and turn the engine off.   
"Honestly? I don't know, Thor. I've never been one for spangly outfits or flaunting the fact that i can kill someone just by looking at them. I've always been very wary of that. Even when i was young i've always suppressed my powers." Shaking my head slightly as i explain. He frowns and shakes his head clearly not happy with my answer.   
"You should not suppress them. You are an amazing woman, Stevieanna. You can do great things. I know you can and if you were to agree to join us in battle i'm sure you'd feel the same way." He takes me hand. Butterflies erupt in my stomach.   
"Thor, I've been suppressing them for years and i'm still one of the most powerful mutants Charles Xavier has ever come across. I cant even begin to imagine what it could unleash if i tap into the raw power and channel it." I squeeze his hand a little and he blushes a small amount.   
"Please just tell me you'll think about it?" He pulls me in for a hug. "Its a shame for you to live only half a life because of a half wits beliefs" I smile a bit as i'm tucked into his chest momentarily.   
"I'll think about it." I tell him as we part. 

But in truth i've already made up my mind.


	7. Some Harder Than Others

I wasn't lieing. I had made up my mind. I'd mulled it over in my head and i'd finally come to a decision. Weighing up the Pros and the Cons of the offer. The Pros included things like: I'd be able to work on my powers and use them again. I've only ever felt like half a person since i started suppressing them as they grew. I cant even remember what it feels like to feel whole again. But the day that i first got my powers was the scariest day of my life.

I was 10. We lived in a small village in Russia. Well before the invaders decided that they'd take over our beloved little village. When the settlers first invaded our home they burnt everything we'd built to the ground and put up new huts. They also brought disease with them and since there was no such thing as flue shots back when i was young we got sick. Most of my tribe died. Only the lucky few lived. We prayed for weeks as they used us as slaves as they lived a 'finer life'. One day i was out on the farm with my siblings harvesting the wheat while the invaders were watching us like a hawk watches their pray. Sat upon tall horses they looked down upon us in disgust as we passed them to fill the small carriages that we had.

On this particular day, i was a little thirst. But we could not drink, eat or even sleep without permission. I'd gotten no sleep due to the weeping of my younger siblings in their night terrors. I was out in the field picking wheat when i approached the guard on the tall horse.   
"Sir." I bowed to him and kept my head down until he acknowledged me.   
"What is it?" He scoffed at me. I was not good at English but i'd learnt the basics pretty quick from the men we were now enslaved to.   
"May i please get a sip of water?" I asked. My head still down, i dare to look him in the eye. He simply replied with a kick to my head sending me into a heap on the floor and soon i pass out from lack of food and water. 

When i wake i am sticky with sweat. I'm stiff as a board and a blinding headache is the only thing i can think about. Pains in my joints, aches in my back. An itching in what feels like under my skin as i writhe against my self. 

That was the day that my mutation actually set in. It was my cells changing. My body completely re-booting itself. The first power i gained was increased mental capacity then came the excelled reflexes. You get the picture. Until i ran away. I've suppressed them for so long now i dont even know what i could do if i put my mind to it.  That's definitely a pro. Because for the short period of time i did project my powers and focus on them, work on them. I could feel the power running through my every cell like i'd just taken a monumental hit of a very powerful drug. 

The bad side to that is; I dont want anyone getting un-necessarily hurt while i'm gaining control of my powers again. It's too much of a risk. I dont want to accidentally roast one of them alive. Because i know i can do that. 

Another pro; I could actually help people. I can help the public from the same threats that threatened me as a child. But the downside to that is i dont think i can handle it if i killed someone that was innocent. A civilian. A mother, father or even a child. 

Deep down i know what i want to do but the question is, do i go with my heart that's screaming at me saying i should go for it? Screaming at me telling me that if i dont i'll regret it for the rest of my life and this is what i was made for. A greater purpose? Or do i go with my head. The one that's telling me to leave this all up to the professionals. The one's that do this for a living. 

I mean. I'm here to help The Avengers, right?   
That's my job. 

So... It looks like i'm joining the Avengers, doesnt it?


	8. Dizzy Dizzy Ducklings

Since the vast majority of Stark Tower had been destroyed in the battle of New York, Stark had decided it was time for a make over. A big one at that. Turning it into the Avengers Tower. I found Tony and Banner in the Lab (surprise surprise) and entered my code into the door to enter. 

"What's up Little Miss Mutant?" Tony greets. Banner just chuckles.   
"Not much. I just wanted to talk to you about your offer the other day. Little Mr Iron Man." I sarcastically reply. Banner full out laughs now.   
"So what about it? You thought it over?" He wipes his hand as he leans against the desk. I take a deep breath before i tell him.   
"I'm in." I simply respond. Now Banner's laughing stops and he looks between the two of us. Tony just smiles  
"I knew you would, kid! Now. Time to tell the team!" He pats me on the back and i frown.   
"Hang on what?" I ask. "Tell the team? Why so soon?" I push.   
"Why not so soon?" Banner enquires. I look between the two.   
"I still dont have full control of my powers yet, Tony. I don't want them getting their hopes up for me to end up taking someone's arm off!" I explain. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not wearing that." I refuse as i stare at the matte black, skin tight cat suit on the hanger in front of me.  
"Well what else are you going to wear? Look, we used your blood samples we took the other day to genetically engineer the suit to adapt just like you do." Tony starts but Banner interupts.   
"We've tested it in virtually every area we could possibly test in the lab. But we need you to test it out. We cast exactly get up to and down to the temperatures you can." He explains. I reply with a sigh and pull it off the hanger and head down to my room to change. 

On my way there i bump into Thor. In all his godly glory.   
"Lady Stevie, How are you?" He asks. I smile and tuck the suit behind my back slightly.   
"Hello Thor. I'm good... How about yourself?" I smile at him sweetly.   
"Never been better. Although i am confused as to why you're hiding your suit behind your back." He says it so smoothly it's as if he knows everything that's been going on...   
"I... Um, uh. How?" I ask. He simply smiles, Leans down to my ear and whispers.   
"I am a god. I know all that happens around me, Lady Stevie." He pulls back but not before kissing my cheek and walks off without another word. That man does things to me. I stand in a daze. My head feeling so dizzy. 

 

I must of been standing there longer than i thought because J.A.R.V.I.S speaks over the intercom asking me in the politest way to basically hurry up. Tony. 

I slip into my room and undress, I pull on the suit the best i can considering the fact that i couldnt get another thing in this suit if i tried. I think if i farted it's split. Then again... It if forms to me... and changes with me... I tie my hair up in a bobble in a high ponytail and look at myself in the mirror.

I'm amazed. It makes me look so badass. Like, it shows off my features. My hips and my ass look good, and it makes me look so... Fit? Physically. It zips up the front and goes all the way up to the top of my neck. Smart. With a large A on the left breast. There are no arms. The suit stops at my shoulders. It's only then i realize that my markings are still hidden. Some call them tattoos, but they appeared as my mutation manifested and increased more. They're more raised than a tattoo, more like a brand and they're pitch black against my milky white skin. I close my eyes and focus on releasing them. I feel a slight itch as they raise from their hidden chambers all over my arms, legs,hands, feet, torso, neck and ears. I slide my cloths back over the top of my suit and head back down to the lab. 

As i walk in I'm met with a rather un nerving sight.   
All 6 of the Avengers sat around the lab. Staring directly at me. 

Bollocks.


	9. Explanations Are Easier While Intoxicated

I stand there a little uneasy at the sudden attention. Stark is the first one to speak up. Clapping his hands loud enough to snap everyone, including me out of a daze.   
"So! I kinda filled everyone in while you were away... Hope you dont mind" He smiled and walked towards Natasha. She looks at me with kind eyes and smiles.   
"I'll be nice to have another female to fight beside." She shoves Tony's arm off her shoulder as he attempts to lean on her.   
"Of course! Lady Stevie will be a fine ally. It will be a pleasure to fight along side two strong woman in battle." Thor exclaims nodding his head, his eyes never leaving me. Clint laughs slightly and stands up.   
"Welcome to the team, Ste." He hugs me and i hug him back slightly, noticing Thor didnt look overly happy about it. It was probably my imagination. He's with Jane anyway. What would he want with me?   
"So..." I start. "What was it you guys needed me to do?" I ask, more towards Tony and Bruce but Steve answers.   
"You have the suit on?" I nod taking a deep breath before i shrug off my jacket and reveal the top of the skin tight cat suit. A sound of shock escapes their mouth as they spot my arms. Banner is first there to investigate.   
"How about we all go and do what we need to while me and Banner work on the suit with Stevie?"Tony announces. Natasha drags Clint out saying something about training. As she walks past she gives me a quick hug and says Welcome. Steve simply nods but still has his eyes on me, watching me intently. Thor is the last one to move. But he doesnt leave. 

"If it's okay with you, i'd like to stay. To observe?" He asks. I look to Tony and Banner and they shrug.   
"It's up to you, my dear." Tony turns round to grab a tool of sorts from his desk and mutters with Banner as i turn back to Thor.   
"Why do you want to stay?" I ask. Confused.   
"Well, we are still on Lockdown for another 5 days are we not? So i have nowhere to go and nothing to do. Besides, you intrigue me. Greatly." He explains running a hand over my marks on my arms. Mumbling to himself about it being fascinating. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm now stood on a platform surrounded by glass plates. Like a glass box if you will. In only my suit. I take a few deep breaths as Bruce seals the door tightly and locks it.   
"So, how this is going to work is, You're going to go down to sub zero. As cold as you can go. And we're going to see if the suit can withstand the temperature and if the suit still moves freely and comfortably. Then we'll do the opposite, you go as hot as you can go and we'll watch for the same again. Then we'll go from there." Tony explains as Bruce taps a few things on the board infront of him.   
"Are you sure this thing can tolerate it?" I question flicking the box.   
"This thing costs thousands upon thousands because we got the best of the best. It can hold anything you can throw at it." I hear him mumble an 'I hope' at the end followed by a chuckle from Thor. 

It's been so long since i did this. I cant even remember how to do it anymore. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and think about the cold. Freezing. Snow. Ice. Wind. Rain. My hands are clenched in fists at my side as i hang my head back so i'm facing roof of the box. I can feel my body temperature dropping, slowly at first then picking up speed. I can feel the cold breeze swirling past my face. I take a beep breath as i release my hands from the fists they were in. I can hear the ice crackling as the box freezes, the icicles forming from the ceiling make a similar noise. I move my legs and hear a familiar crunch of frost under my feet. I put my head down and open my eyes. Tony's eyes are as wide as dinner plates while Banner looks taken a back a bit. Thor looks utterly fascinated. I catch a glimpse of my face in the reflection from the frozen box. My skin was paler than it usually was. If that was possible. But what caught me was seeing my eyes like that again. Clear white. No colour at all. Not even from veins. Completely blank. I keep taking deep breaths as i'm stood there. The box getting colder and colder and the suit is actually withstanding it. I'm slightly amazed. I hear Tony shout from the platform. 

"You've just reached minus 50 degrees." I'm starting to feel it now. I know i can go further. I can go a lot further. But i can't at the moment because i'm not strong enough, physically or mentally. I need to work up to it. Or get angry.   
"Want to thaw it out there, Stevie?" Banner shouts. I close my eyes again and flatten my hands out and watch as the frost that was climbing up the walls disappears and shrinks and the icicles start to shrink back. 

I hear footsteps and look up to see Steve had joined the group of spectators on the platform.    
After a few seconds the box was completely back to normal. I didn't realize i was holding my breath until i opened my eyes again and saw my reflection. My eyes were back to normal... not for long. 

"You ready for round 2?" I head Tony shout. And i take a second to catch my breath before i nod.   
Round 2...


	10. Round Two Of WHAT?!

ve always been dubious about using this power. Sometimes i can't control it. It takes over me because it feeds off anger and rage. I frown and i stand with my feet apart and clench my fists as i focus on heat. The sun. Scorching rays. Fire. Burning. I drop my head down closing my eyes. Breathing deep feeling the core of my soul and body heating up. The heat rising and growing to pulse inside me. I havent done this in even longer and it stings as i feel the power pulse through my every cell. My hands twitch slightly as they burst into flames. The flames starting blue then glowing red as they travel slowly up my arms. Once it reached my neck i feel a burst. 

It self like i was being shot except it was pure fire. My eyes shoot open and i gasp as the flames engulf me and i glow red. The marks an my body glowing a brilliant white against my glowing red skin. The heat keeps rising and i'm loosing control. My head snaps up at shouting and i have no control over myself anymore. The hotter i get the less control i have... Balls. 

~*~*~THOR'S P.O.V~*~*~

Stevie starts off slow, just her hands on fire. Then as quick as it started it spreads. Her skin glows red while the marks on her arms glow a brilliant white contrasting against the red. Tony's panicking as she's reaching temperatures we've never seen before. I'm stood just next to Banner who's also panicking because the box that Stevie is in is struggling to handle the heat. Tony starts shouting her name and her eyes snap up. Pure rage swims inside of them and i grab Mijior in case the worst happens. 

She raises her hand and presses it against the side of the box. It simply melts away and i can feel the heat radiating from her from all the way back here. I step down the platform and try to reason with her. 

"Stevianna. Stop." I try. Her head snaps to my and she simply laughs. A harsh cruel laugh.   
"I'm sorry. Stevianna isn't hope right now. Leave a message." And she swipes her hand and sends me flying back into the glass table behind me. Tony's shouting and Stevie is making her way towards Tony. I swing my hammer and throw it towards Stevie. Saying sorry before it connected with her sending her clear out of the room. Mijior hit her in the face and she was launched straight into the living room. I could see her eyes flicking between her normal ones and the one's that were rageful and hollow. 

All of a sudden she flies up into a kneeling stance and glares at me. She shuts her eyes tight and holds her head crouching over. I can faintly hear her talking to herself.   
"Calm down, stop, breathe, stop, don't do this." She was trying to calm herself down. I started to walk over to her when all of a sudden she clutches her head and collapses into a heap. 

By this time the entire team were there watching on in horror waiting to see if they needed to step in. I walked over to her and crouched down nudging her onto her back. She had her eyes closed. She was breathing but it was shallow. Her suit was in tact but i didnt care about that now. 

~*~*~ STEVIE'S P.O.V ~*~*~ 

My head's banging. I feel like my brains melting. My eye's are closed and i can't open them. Oh no. Not again.   
I move my hands and feet and slowly muck up the strength to open my eyes. I'm not in my room. But it doesnt look like the lab. After a few moments i push myself up into a sitting position. I rub my face with my hands and realize that my suit isnt there. It's not on my body... I glance down and see a shirt. Way too big for me. I recognize it as one of the shorts i bought for Thor.... Thor. Shit, i hit him. He hit me. Wait. This isnt my room... Who's room is this...? I think it's Thor's. Stab in the dark considering i'm in his t-shirt. 

The door of the bathroom opens and Thor walks out with a towel in his hand. He spots me sat up and walks around to my side. He sits on the bed and hands me the towel. It's slightly damp. I hold it against my head. I just sit there. A little embarrassed. 

"Stevianna" He starts, i just keep my head down. "Stevie." He places two fingers on my chin and lifts my head up. My eyes meet his and they're filled with worry. He's so close to me.   
"Thor..." I try to apologise but i cant speak. With a mix of nervousness from him being so close and embarrassment from earlier and guilt from hitting him and worry in case this affects everything. I start stuttering and rambling and i cant stop. I'm starting to get angry with myself and i'm just rambling on and on and he tries to interupt me several times but i keep repeating myself. Until... 

He kisses me. He. Kissed. Me. Thor. Me. 

His lips were so soft and the kiss was so gentle. His hands were on either side of my face and i kissed him back almost immediately. It only lasted a few seconds but it was pure bliss. He pulled away first and leaned his forehead against mine. I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine. His gorgeous blue orbs piercing my very soul.   
"You talk far too much for my liking." He mutters and i let out a small laugh. But our little moment was short lived as the door burst open after a sharp knock. In walks Tony, Banner and Natasha, all looking worried. Thor had distanced himself by now and was sat back in his original position now holding the towel he had brought me. 

"So... Want to explain what that was all about?" Natasha asks. I sigh and shake my head.   
"No. Not yet anyway. It's pretty harsh." I inhale a deep breath and release it as she walks over and places a hand on my forehead.   
"You're back to normal temprature now. You were out for 3 days. Fractured jaw and scolding hot. Once you cooled down enough we moved you from the lab into here." She explains taking a seat on the bed.   
"Yeah... Uh, Thor kinda leveled your room out when he threw the giant whack a mole hammer at you." Tony explains.   
"He shattered your jaw but you healed yourself within minutes of passing out." Banner explains holding his tables in his hand. I nod.  
"Part of my mutation is to be resistant. To be able to withstand anything. If there's something my body isnt accustomed to i'll take a beating but it learns quick, adapts and that hammer won't hurt me again. My bones are hardening as we speak and it's a tad uncomfortable." I stretch my arms out. Suddenly curious about my suit.   
"What happened to the suit?" I ask. Tony and Banner share a look and simply tell me they'd 'tell me later'. 

I spent the rest of the day in Thor's room sleeping resting with the odd visit from the team or from the thunder hunk himself. 

Until bedtime rolled around that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will get better. But think of the next few chapters as the Pilot to the story. But introducing a new character is hard. So bare with me. :) Also leave me feedback please!


End file.
